muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan
]] '']] '']] 'Peter Pan' is a play written by J. M. Barrie in 1904 about a boy who refused to grow up. The story has been adapted many times, first by Barrie himself as the novel ''Peter Pan and Wendy in 1911, and subsequently as musicals, feature films, and television series. One of the better known film versions is the 1953 Walt Disney animated feature. In most stage adaptations of the story, the titular character has been played by an adult woman so as to better capture the prepubescent vocal stylings of a young boy. The Jim Henson's Creature Shop created many creatures for a live stage adaptation of Peter Pan titled Pan, including the Croc, Sheldon the Snurtle, Fribbits, and a 15 foot tall "Honker". References * "Never Smile at a Crocodile," a song scored for the Disney animated feature which later received lyrics for album releases, was performed by Mary Louise on episode 114 of The Muppet Show. * In The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982, Prairie Dawn plays the part of Peter Pan, with Betty Lou as Wendy, a Twiddlebug as Tinkerbell and Anything Muppets as John and Michael in the children's nursery. * Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales features a brief telling of the story with Baby Kermit as Peter Pan, Baby Piggy as Wendy, Baby Scooter as John, Baby Animal as Michael, and a rat as Tinkerbell flying over the rooftops of London. The costumes in the picture recall those used in the Disney version. * The Muppet Babies episode "Kermit Pan" again features Baby Kermit as the hero, but with Skeeter as Wendy and Piggy as Tink, and Gonzo as Captain Hook. * In the earlier Muppet Babies episode "By the Book," Baby Scooter reads Peter Pan and imagines himself and Baby Skeeter as Peter Pan-like twins. Kermit and Rowlf play Michael and John, Piggy plays Piggybelle, and Baby Gonzo is Captain Hook Nose. * In a Walt Disney World exclusive collectible pin, Rizzo is dressed as Tinkerbell. * In a Sesame Street sketch with Wanda Falbo (Word Fairy), she demonstrates using a telephone when receiving a call from Tinkerbell. * Episode 3069 of Sesame Street features two pirate characters named Captain Schnook and Mr. Schneeze, parodies of Captain Hook and his assistant, Mr. Smee. * Peter Pan or Tinkerbell are some of the characters that Bear suggests that the viewer can dress up as for Halloween in "Halloween Bear." * In The Street We Live On, Bert believes he can get out of Elmo's World by making a left at the closet and then "straight on 'til morning", which is part of the directions to Neverland. * Muppet Peter Pan is a 2009 comic book adaptation of the Peter Pan story, starring the Muppets. * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, when Danvers tells his best friend Pasquale that he needs his help, one of the comparisons he makes is calling him "the Wendy to my Peter Pan". * In a segment of Abby's Flying Fairy School, Captain Hook pays the class a visit and invites them on a treasure hunt. Abby also comments that Tinker Bell is her cousin. * Walter meets an animator on Disney's Peter Pan, and models for the title character in an episode of Disney Drive-On. Image:Babies-pan.jpg|"Kermit Pan" Image:3069l.jpg|Captain Schnook and Mr. Schneeze Image:Wheredreamshappenpin.JPG|Disney pin Image:Muppetpeterpan1a.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' Walter Peter Pan.jpg|Disney Drive-On Connections * David Arquette voices Skully on Jake and the Never Land Pirates, a spin-off of Disney's Peter Pan * Bob Bergen provided the vocalizations for the fireflies in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra composed music for the Peter Pan: Return to Neverland video game * Sammy Cahn wrote lyrics for several songs in the 1953 Disney film, including "You Can Fly!" * Kristin Chenoweth voices Rosetta in the first three of Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Johnny Depp played J.M. Barrie in in Finding Neverland (2004) * Sandy Duncan played Peter Pan in the 1979 Broadway revival of the musical Peter Pan * Mia Farrow played Peter Pan in the 1976 TV production of Peter Pan * Selena Gomez sang Fly to Your Heart in Tinker Bell (2008) * Ginnifer Goodwin voiced Fawn in Tinker Bell: Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) * Jonathan Morgan Heit voices Cubby on Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Jane Horrocks voices Fairy Mary in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Anjelica Huston voices Queen Clarion in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Danny Kaye played Captain Hook in the 1976 TV production of Peter Pan * Ian McKellen played Mr. Darling/Captain Hook in the 1997 National Theatre production * Kathy Najimy voiced The Minister of Summer in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Sharon Osbourne voiced Mama Hook on Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Geoffrey Palmer played Sir Edward Quiller Couch in Peter Pan (2003) * Rob Paulsen voices Bobble in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Madison Pettis voices Izzy on Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Richard Portnow voiced the Minister of Autumn in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Raven-Symoné voices Iridessa in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Lynn Redgrave played Aunt Millicent in Peter Pan (2003) * Julia Roberts played Tinkerbell in Hook (1991) * Christopher Walken played Captain Hook in Peter Pan Live! (2014) * Robin Williams played Peter Pan in Hook (1991) * Kate Winslet played Sylvia Llewelyn Davies in Finding Neverland (2004) See also * Peter Pan Industries, a company that made Sesame Street housewares in the 1980s and 90s. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Movie References Category:Literature Category:Cartoon References